


Sea Hawk has the Luck of a Black Cat on Craggly Pavement Under a Ladder

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, He gave up the kingdom and ran, Hence Pearly, Hence why she was in charge in current canon, Her name is Pearl, I may or may not have listened to some Ace Attoruney during this, Mercia is Mermista's dad, Mermista and Sea Hawk have a daughter, Mermista will come into their house and punch them for you, So yeah there's some issues there, This one goes out to all my peeps with judgemental jerks for dads, When she was like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Sea Hawk: walking fast to see my gf and baby girlEx-king Mercia, showing up on the doorstep: supSea Hawk: WALKING FASTER





	Sea Hawk has the Luck of a Black Cat on Craggly Pavement Under a Ladder

"I swear, Pearly, if you do what I think you're gonna-" Mermista starts to say, but her daughter has her father's looks and his aptitude for not listening in equal measure, flopping onto her legs with a giggle. Mermista sighs and reluctantly opens her eyes. "Never mind. You just did it."

Pearl laughed and lifted her face from the comforters. Her eyes were almost a perfect match to her mother's. "Papa's coming home!"

Mermista tucked a lock of hair out of her eyes. "These legs don't move before sunrise, kiddo. Go back to bed."

The girl blew a raspberry, crawling over Mermista with pointy knees and elbows. Pearl climbed up into bed next to her, sneaking under the covers. Mermista allowed her to steal a good chunk of her pillow next. "What if papa's home when we wake up?"

"Then we won't have to wait for him."

She pouted. "But I'm his helper!"

Mermista groaned, rolling her eyes. "Stars, you're _such_ a daddy's girl."

"Between you and papa, mom, can you really blame me?"

That got a chuckle out of Mermista, who then ruffled Pearl's hair affectionately. "Go back to sleep, you little snot."

Pearl closed her eyes and slipped back into dreams of sea and fire.

* * *

Pearl was too young for proper armor, but that didn't stop overprotective Aunt Adora from gifting her a decent-sized shoulder plate and boots for her birthday a few months back. It had been her father who'd brought her her first dagger, however, the handle of which was encrusted with rubies. Add that to the very light indents her upper right arm held (Pearl was still fairly new to transforming, and it showed in the scales lingering just below the skin), it left quite the impact on the average passerby. Mermista sleepily stumbling after her in her usual fair plus some ratty gray sweatpants probably didn't help that.

"I think I see his ship!" Pearl squealed, grabbing her hand. "See, in the distance?"

"I see a ship," she replied evenly, not wanting to admit she was kinda-sorta really happy to see him and risk disappointment if it wasn't him. "It's hard to tell if it's his."

She squinted. "I think the mast is burnt."

"It's his."

An attendant slowly approached the waiting duo, clearing his throat. Mermista nodded the okay for him to lean in and whisper into her ear. Pearl, still staring out at sea, felt her mother slowly tense next to her.

Mermista took in a deep breath and sank to the ground, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. "Pearl, can I trust you to stay and wait for Sea Hawk? Momma's got... stuff."

"Stuff?"

She shrugged the question off. "It shouldn't take long." Mermista pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Be back soon, Pearl."

Pearl watched, bemused, as her mother stood and walked away. It was rare that Mermista ever called her by anything but Pearly, and even rarer- dare she think it- that she didn't at least explain what was going on. Salineas was far from the safest kingdom, guarding the seas the Horde desperately wanted access to, and even at her age she'd seen battle, if only at a distance.

Her concern melted away when Sea Hawk's ship hit the piers. The captain hardly waited long enough to tie the boat before hopping off and swinging Pearl into the air. "Oooh, my most precious treasure, I've found you again!" he gushed, booping her nose. "You, little lady, are worth more to me than any jewel."

Pearl giggled, tucking her head under his chin. "Didja bring me something?"

"Always with the gifts!" Sea Hawk flapped a hand. "I've barely touched ground for the first time in a month, and my baby is more interested in trinkets than hugs!" Still, in spite of his complaining, Sea Hawk was smiling as he set her down. "Turn around and close your eyes."

She did so. Something cool settled around her throat, smelling distinctly of the ocean. Sea Hawk urged her to look, smiling proudly as Pearl oohed and awed over her turquoise necklace. It was then that he brought up Mermista. "Where is the most beautiful piece of the ocean hiding, hm? She didn't sleep in again, did she?"

Pearl shook her head. "She said she had to do stuff."

"Huh," said Sea Hawk, who didn't seem all that perturbed. "Well, let's give her some space, then. How would my little helper like to help me unpack? I've got some flowers I just _know_ your mother will adore, but my arms are too weak to carry them."

* * *

The flowers are large, blooming lilies of various colors, so big Pearl can't see through the bouquet. She proudly waddles behind her father as he carries in much larger boxes and bundles, regaling her with tales of his latest adventures. In a couple of years, she might finally be old enough to join him on a few.

The peace lasts as long as it takes for them to return to the palace, where they find a large group of guards in a semi-circle. Just beyond them is a man Pearl has never seen, and just beyond the man is Mermista, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, dear," Sea Hawk says, taking a step backwards.

The movement catches the man's eye. Pearl clings to her father's leg as he turns his head slightly, trying to look at him from between the flowers. He's a bit taller than Sea Hawk, with short blue hair and sideburns. He has stocky shoulders and a square chin and something in his eyes makes Pearl wish she'd never looked at all.

"Sea Hawk," the man rumbles.

Her father does a tiny bow. "Mercia, sir. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Mermista cuts in. "What're you doing here, dad?"

Mercia doesn't look at her, but he does respond. "Your mother is ill, and she asked me to give her some space to recover. Who is that with you, Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk put a firm hand on Pearl's shoulder, squeezing. "This is your granddaughter, sir."

"Looks a lot like you, doesn't she? It's a shame."

The captain flinched and didn't respond.

Mermista pointedly jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "You gave up the throne years ago, dad. You don't have the right to just show up and pretend it's okay."

"That was different."

"Yeah, the kingdom actually needed you, then. And you ran like a coward." She leaned into his face. "You've hurt my people once, dad. You don't get to do it a second time. Leave."

"Somehow, I doubt this is about 'your people'." Mercia calmly walked over to them. Pearl flinched back as he got on one knee to scan her. "What's your name, little one?" Pearl, overwhelmed, pressed closer to Sea Hawk's leg. "Shy, isn't she?"

"Pearl's always been ansty around new people, sir." Sea Hawk patted her head. "I hate to be rude, but your queen has given you an order. It's best you follow it, don't you think?"

Mercia glared at him. "Always so uppity. I hope she hasn't taken after you."

"Papa's amazing," Pearl spoke up, voice cracking nervously. "He goes on adventures! He even gave me this neat little necklace."

Her grandfather slowly reached out to touch the necklace, tracing it with thick and calloused fingers. "It's not even gold," he rebuffed; and then, in one horrible motion, he broke it as easily as one broke spider's silk.

"Mercia!" Sea Hawk cried, horrified. He quickly bent down to retrieve the pieces. "Don't cry, honey, we can put it back together."

"Why bother?" he asked.

In the time it took Pearl to bend down, stifling sniffles as best she could, there was a loud smacking noise above them. She looked up with wet eyes to see Mercia stumbling to the side and her mother's arm in a straight line, fingers clenched in a fist.

"Don't _ever_ touch her like that again," Mermista said, so quiet it was almost a hiss. "Get the _hell_ out of my kingdom."

He straightened, clutching his cheek, which was quickly turning a shade of purple. "Mermista, I-"

Mermista signaled to the guards, whom saluted and turned to surround Mercia. "Go."

Pearl looked away, stunned, as her grandfather was herded down the steps like a lost baby. Mermista sighed, long and low, then joined them on the floor, picking up beads and string.

"I'm sorry," Sea Hawk said.

Mermista shook her head. "Don't be. I'm happy. Whether or not he is isn't our problem."

"I brought you flowers. They're a little tacky, but-"

She cut him off with a look. "I don't want gold, dummy. I want tacky lilies and chocolate and maybe some cuddling later."

Sea Hawk smiled. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my bud, darkmasterofcupcakes! We've been chatting back and forth about She Ra headcanons for a bit now, especially in relation to the next gen kiddos!
> 
> Pearl's a bit shy, definitely a daddy's girl, and she ends up taking after Sea Hawk A LOT. When she's a bit older she scoots between helping defend the kingdom and helping Sea Hawk with his adventures. Is 100% that friend who crawls in your window at 1 A.M. to take you to Taco Bell
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
